Smile Again
by ltmsjh
Summary: [Edited] Kau bahkan tidak sadar, bahwa kau telah merusak kebahagiaanku semenjak aku melihatmu berciuman dengannya! EXO Switchgender Kai Kyungsoo Kris Kaisoo Broken!Krisoo


**Smile Again**

Author : ltmsjh

Cast :

Kim Jongin (N)

Do Kyungsoo (Y)

Kris Wu (N) as Kyungsoo's boyfriend

Length : Oneshoot (2423 words)

Rating : PG

Genre : Friendship, Romance, angst(?)

Summary : Kau bahkan tidak sadar, bahwa kau telah merusak kebahagiaanku semenjak aku melihatmu berciuman dengannya!

Backsound : Smile Again – Kim Ryeowook

All of this plot is Kim Jongin POV

_Your heart was cut out by a potent love_

_Your tears stir my heart_

_I can't forget the way your hands trembled weakly_

_As you staggered and held on to me_

Menangis. Kau menangis lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama kau menangis, entah sudah berapa lama aku membiarkanmu menangis dipundak ku. Entah sudah berapa banyak waktu yang terbuang. Entah sudah berapa lama..aku hanya diam dan mengelus kepalamu, mencoba meredakan isak tangismu. Kau..terus saja menangis karena lelaki yang bahkan tidak menganggapmu sama sekali.

Mengapa kau selalu menunggunya? Mengapa kau selalu menangisinya? Mengapa kau..terlalu mencintainya? Mengapa kau tak pernah memandangku sekalipun? Aku tahu aku hanyalah seorang sahabat. Aku tahu aku tak berarti lebih bagimu. Aku tahu kau hanya datang kepadaku saat kau membutuhkamu.

Tapi tahukah kau wahai sahabatku?

_Aku mencintaimu._

Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh kemampuanku untuk bernafas. Aku mencintaimu sebanyak otakku untuk berfikir. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari ingatanku akan apapun.

Tapi kau.. tak pernah menyadarinya sekalipun. Tak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang lelaki. Bagimu..aku hanyalah teman masa kecilmu. Dan laki-laki itu.. segalanya bagimu. Padahal, aku lebih dulu mencintaimu. Aku selalu ada disampingmu bahkan sejak kita masih berada di taman kanak-kanak! Dan kau baru saja bertemu dengan lelaki sialan itu dua tahun yang lalu. Ironis memang.

Bukannya aku pengecut, bukannya aku tak ingin mengutarakan perasaanku. Tapi saat keberanianku mulai terumpul, saat aku akan mendatangimu, membawakanmu sebuket bunga Lily putih kesukaanmu, aku melihat kau bersamanya. Tertawa bersama, saling merangkul, kemudian berciuman. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Tahukah kau, wahai sahabatku?

Tahukah kau bahwa sakit hati itu rasanya bukan main?

Tahukah kau, bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?

Huh. Kau tak mungkin tahu. Bahkan sampai saat ini saja, kau tak juga menyadarinya.

Esoknya.. kau mendatangi apartemenku dengan wajah sumringah. Kebahagiaan terpampang jelas diwajahmu yang tak hentinya tersenyum. Ah senyum itu..aku hampir lupa bagaimana bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum sekarang. Karena sejak dua bulan terakhir ini kau selalu saja murung. Tentu saja, karena lelaki itu.

"hai, Jongin!" sapamu riang saat aku membuka pintu apartementku—pagi itu.

"hei! Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau kemari pagi-pagi buta begini.." tanyaku memasang tampang seperti biasa. Seolah aku tidak melihat dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Kau terkekeh pelan lalu duduk diatas sofa merah marunku yang empuk, seperti biasa. "aku sedang bahagia, jongin.."

"benarkah? Memangnya ada apa Kyung?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu dan duduk disebelahmu. Padahal hatiku sudah was-was mendengarnya.

"aku..berpacaran dengannya.." gumam mu lalu menatap keluar jendela.

DEG

"dengannya? Si-siapa?"

"Kris Wu. lelaki yang baru saja kukenalkan padamu seminggu yang lalu. Ingat?"

"oh..arasseo. Tapi bukankah ini tertalu cepat?"

"huh?" tanyamu dengan tampang bingung.

"bukankah kau baru saja mengenalnya?"

"ah. Keudaeyo, tapi aku sudah tahu kok.. dia itu baik, kaya juga tampan! Ia sangat sempura, Jongin! Dan ia bilang..dia menyukaiku semenjak pertama kali melihatku! Ah! Ia juga romantis sekali!" aku terus saja memandangi wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum.

"..."

"bukankah aku merupakan yeoja paling beruntung didunia ini?"

"tapi bukankah..ia terkenal suka mempermainkan yeoja?!" desisku. Bukan bermaksud untuk berbohong, tapi itulah yang aku ketahui dari beberapa orang temanku.

"itu hanya issue. Ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mencintaiku kok!"

"dan kau percaya begitu saja?! Dua hari yang lalu aku melihat ia memeluk seorang yeoja!"

"kau berbohong! Aku tahu itu!" Kyungsoo menatapku kesal.

"tidak Kyung! Aku tidak bebohong! Kalau saja saat itu aku membawa camera, pasti akan kuperlihatkan padamu saat ini!"

"ya Kim Jongin! Kau tidak suka ya, aku berpacaran dengannya?" Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya. Sejujurnya selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya semarah ini.

"annieyo, bukan begitu. Aku hanya—"

"hanya apa? Sudahlah. Aku harusnya tahu kalau sejak awal kau memang tidak menyukainya! Waeyo Kai? Apa karna ia jauh lebih tampan dan menarik darimu? Apa karna itu?"

"annieyo! Aku tidak pernah sama sekali berfikir akan hal seperti itu! Semua ini karna aku—"

"apa karna aku, sahabatmu lebih dahulu mendapatkan pacar darimu?!"

"anniya! Aku-"

"lalu apa?"

"aku, aku—"

"kau tak mau mengaku kan? sudah! Aku pulang saja!" kau berlari menuju pintu tetapi aku menahanmu.

"ya! Dengarkan aku berbicara dulu!"

"tidak akan! Satu lagi. Aku tahu, kau berniat akan membuatnya menjauh dariku. Dan ingat..jangan kau ganggu kebahagiaanku dengannya atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Kim Jongin!"

BRUK!

Pintu ditutup dengan keras sementara aku tercengang.

Kebahagiaan?

Bodoh sekali kau berbicara tentang kebahagiaan. Kau bilang aku akan merusak kebahagiaanmu? Sementara kau, _kau tidak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan kebahagiaanku! _Kau bahkan tidak sadar, bahwa kau telah merusak kebahagiaanku semenjak aku melihatmu berciuman dengannya! Kau bahkan tak akan peduli tentang hal itu!

"aiissshhh!" aku menghantam dinding dengan tanganku untuk meluapkan emosi. Tapi tetap saja...perasaan kesalku tidak akan terobati.

Satu tahun. Kalian sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun dan aku masih tetap saja mencintaimu. Memang, saat itu aku sudah belajar untuk menerima kenyataan dan mendukungmu walau aku membenci lelaki itu. Dan walau hatiku terlalu sakit saat melihat kalian bersama. Karena, ada satu hal yang menguatkanku.

_Senyum mu_.

Karena aku, mencintai senyumanmu. Senyum dan tawa kebahagiaanmu.

Walau faktanya, kedua hal itu tidak diperuntukkan untukku.

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa kau bahagia bersamanya. Aku dapat merasakan perasaan cintamu padanya terlebih saat kau menceritakannya padaku. Sampai pada suatu hari..aku melihat lelaki itu—kembali bersama seorang yeoja. Oh bahkan, dua orang yeoja.

DUAGH!

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" saat itu, pacarmu menatapku kaget sembari memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"sialan kau! Berani-beraninya kau mempermainkan perasaan wanita!" aku lagi-lagi memukulnya dengan keras tetapi ternyata ia berhasil menghadang tanganku dan balas memukulku.

BRAK!

Aku merasakan pipiku perih ,tubuhku menghantam tembok dan darah segar mengalir dari pelipisku. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak menghentikan kemarahanku. Aku kembali bersiap akan memukulnya dan..

"YA!" aku menatap sekeliling—ternyata kami sudah dikerubungi banyak orang—kemudian aku menemukanmu berada diantara kerumunan. Wajahmu merah, menahan marah. kau mendatangi kami berdua.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?! kalian terlihat seperti anak kec-"

"ARGH!" aku mengalihkan pandanganku darimu dan menatap dirinya—si lelaki sialan yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Maaf, Pura-pura kesakitan.

"gwenchanayo chagi?" kau bertanya padanya dengan ekspesi penuh kekhawatiran. Lihat! Bahkan orang bodoh saja akan tahu bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura.

"YA! KIM JONGIN! Pasti kau yang menyebabkan semua ini!" kau berbalik menatapku. Matamu menyala-nyala, aku tahu kau marah sekali saat itu.

"kau tak ingin dengar penjelasanku?! Tadi aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan dua orang yeoja! Lihat itu merek-" aku menatap sekeliling dan tidak lagi menemukan dua orang yeoja itu.

"aku tidak perduli dengan semua perkataanmu! Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin! Kau jahat!" aku merasakan seseorang menatapku sambil menahan tawanya, ekspresi menjijikkan. Aku hampir saja akan meludahinya jika tidak ada kau saat itu.

"bisakah kau percaya padaku Kyung?! Aku ini sahabatmu! Aku tidak mung-"

"chagiya ayo aku antar kau pulang." Kau tidak mengindahkan ucapanku dan segera membopong pacarmu –berlalu dari tempat itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT?! PERGI SANA!" seruku penuh emosi pada orang-orang yang masih asik mengerubungiku. Mereka mendengus kesal, kemudian meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Sakit. Perasaanku sakit sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Padahal dulu..kau bahkan selalu percaya dengan perkataan yang kuucapkan! Oh ya..aku lupa. Sekarang sudah ada dirinya.

Aiiisshh..mengapa aku tadi tidak membawa camera, huh?! Pabbo!

Baiklah. Lain kali, akan kubuktikan bahwa ucapanku itu benar. Tunggu saja.

_Smile again_

_So vivid even in the dark_

_Your sad shadow that remains like a tattoo_

_I'll erase it for you_

"ada apa?" tanyaku bingung saat melihatmu memasuki apartmentku dengan tergesa-gesa. Kau tidak menjawabku tapi malah memelukku. Aku kaget? Tentu saja.

"ada apa?" ulangku lagi.

"hiks..Jongin..hiks.."

"sudah. Menangislah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku nanti." Gumamku pelan sambil mengelus rambut hitam mu lembut. Padahal sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran.

Setelah –hampir tiga jam kau menangis, kau akhirnya melepaskan pelukanmu dariku dan menunduk.

"Kris, dia memutuskan ku. Dia telah mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku."

"kenapa?" tanyaku hampir saja tertawa. Tapi saat melihat ekspresimu, entah mengapa aku mengurungkan niatku.

"dia..akhirnya mengatakan sejujurnya. Ia bukanlah ingin mempermainkan perasaanku dan wanita lainnya, jongin tapi-"

"sudah kuduga dia memang berkencan dengan yeoja lain! Lihat kan! Dia it—oh maaf, lanjutkan ceritamu." Aku menghentikan ucapanku saat Kyungsoo melotot menatapku.

"dia..terpaksa melakukannya."

"terpaksa? Terpaksa bertindak seperti playboy, maksudmu?"

"dia melakukan itu...karna dia akan dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Dia boleh menolak, dengan satu syarat. Dia.. harus menemukan wanita yang benar-benar akan dicintainya. Karena waktu yang tidak bayak, tentu saja ia mengencani banyak wanita."

"kau percaya akan hal konyol itu?" tanyaku.

"aku percaya. Aku percaya padanya. Karna aku mencintainya." Aku menghela napas mendengar perkataanmu.

"dan pada kenyataannya, kau bukanlah wanita yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Begitu?" kau mengangguk pelan.

"sekarang waktu untuknya sudah habis. Lusa, ia akan menikah dengan wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya itu.."

"huh. Sebenarnya aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya." Desisku pelan.

Bruk! Aku merasakan kau bersandar dibahuku.

"bodohnya aku.." isakmu pelan. "bodohnya aku tidak dapat membuatnya mencintaiku! Seharusnya aku bisa! Ini salahku! Jika dia berhasil mencintaiku ia tak akan menikah dengan yeoja lain!"

aku menarik napas, "ya.. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri! Sudahlah mungkin bukan takdirmu bersamanya. Mungkin saja kau lebih baik bersamaku, kau tahu?"

DEG. Aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku. Baiklah akan kulanjutkan saja, sudah kepalang tanggung.

"aku mencintaimu, kau tahu tidak? Bahkan sudah lama sekali aku memendam perasaan ini.."

"..." saat itu tidak ada respon darimu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan ternyata kau sudah tertidur. Aiishh.. sedari tadi kau pasti tidak mendengarkanku.

Hmm..mungkin saja kau terlalu capek karna menangis tiga jam nonstop, fikirku. Akupun menggendongmu menuju kamarku dan menidurkanmu disana. Aku menghapus air matamu dan mengecup pipimu pelan.

"selamat malam kyung. Aku berjanji akan menghapus ingatanmu tentangnya.." gumamku pelan lalu mematikan lampu beranjak keluar ruangan menuju ruang tamu. Yah, aku akan tidur di sofa malam ini.

_Your tears that fall_

_Are like rain that doesn't stop_

_They seep through me, my heart is stabbed again_

_I'll protect you so that your empty heart will smile again_

"kau mau kan, menemaniku?"

"hmm? Apa? Kemana?" tanyaku dengan mulut penuh sereal.

"ke pesta pernikahannya."

"bocah sialan itu sungguh-sungguh menikah?" tanyaku dan sedetik kemudian kau mendaratkan pukulan dikepalaku.

"ya..ya! aiish, sakit tahu!"

"dasar kau! Selalu saja tidak menyukainya!"

"tentu saja! Hanya orang bodoh seperti dirimulah yang menyukainya! Maka dari itu, kau jangan menyukainya lagi!"

"apa-apaan perkataan mu itu, Kim Jongin?! Pokoknya besok kau temani aku kepernikahannya, titik!"

"shireoyo! Aku tidak mau!" aku menyilangkan tanganku dan menggeleng.

"Jongin-ah..jebal.."

"aiishh.. baiklah-baiklah! Aku akan menemanimu Kyung! Tapi jangan tarik-tarik bajuku!"

"dimana..." Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya menatap keseliling gereja.

"see? Dia tidak benar-benar menikah, bukan?! Buktinya gereja ini kosong! Kau itu bodoh sekali! Sudah jelas-jelas dia itu hanya membohongimu! Sudah jelas-jelas lebih pantas aku yang mencintaimu! Ya..YA YA KYUNGSOO-YA! AIGGOO MENGAPA KAU MALAH PINGSAN DISINI?!"

"kau sudah sadar?"

"Jongin? Kau kah itu?"

"ne, kau baik-baik saja, apa kepalamu sakit?"

"ah. Annieyo, gwenchana."

"kau lapar? Aku sudah buatkan bubur. Tunggu sebentar aku akan amb—"

"chamkamman.." kau menarik tanganku, menghentikan langkahku. Membuatku berbalik dan menatapmu dengan bingung.

"..."

"Jongin..."

"huum, ya..?"

"kau benar. Kau sepenuhnya benar, Jongin.."

"Hah?"

"mungkin saja.. lelaki itu memang mempermainkanku.."

"..."

"mungkin perasaan cintaku yang terlalu dalam padanya membutakan fikiranku.."

"..."

"..."

Aku menarik napas perlahan dan beranjak pergi. "kau kuambilkan makanan dulu, sebentar."

"Jongin.."

"ya.." aku berbalik.

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" kau menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"tidak, tidak akan."

_The only one for me_

_You_

Aku berjalan cepat menuju dapur seraya mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Betapa sakitnya perasaanku saat ini melihat kau yang begitu terluka. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau dapat kembali seperti dulu? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku dapat melihat senyummu kembali?

"Jongin-ah.."

"hmm?"

"aku ingin ke taman hiburan.."

Aku mendengus, "kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana."

"oh Jongin, demi tuhan aku tidak apa-apa! Kau tidak lihat? Aku sudah makan sebanyak ini! Lagipula aku kemarinkan hanya pingsan.."

"sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Kau mengerti?"

"aku sudah benar-benar sembuh, Kim Jongin! Mengapa kau terlalu berlebihan?" kau menatapku kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirmu.

"benar. Tubuhmu memang sudah tidak sakit lagi. Tapi perasaanmu.."

"..."

"baiklah, baiklah. Jika ini dapat membuat perasaanmu semakin membaik akan aku antar."

"gomawo.."

"pakai jaketmu, aku tunggu dimobil." Aku menarik napas, baiklah. Kemanapun kau ingin pergi, akan kutemani. Jika itu dapat membuatmu sejenak melupakannya.

_When painful memories that have become bruises_

_Call out for you again_

_Take my hands, through that i'll be enough_

_And when deep wounds or scars_

_Call out for you, please look for me_

"gomawo, hehe hari ini aku senang sekali." Aku menatap mata bulatmu dalam, aku bahagia. Bahagia sekali. Setelah sekian lama aku tak dapat melihat senyummu lagi, hari ini aku benar-benar melihatnya.

"cheonmaneyo asal kau senang aku sen—hei dibibirmu ada sisa es krim, sini aku bersihkan.."

"jeongmalyo? Wahaha pasti aku terlihat sangat bodoh. Hihihi—" aku menghentikan ucapanmu dengan bibirku. Aku dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa kau kaget dengan tindakanku.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan..?" kau menatapku terkejut sambil membulatkan kedua matamu.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian menggumamkan sebuah lirik lagu. "lucky I'm in love with my bestfriend."

"Jongin..?"

"benar." Aku menatapnya dalam, "aku mencintaimu. Sudah 3 tahun. Lama sekali bukan?"

"Jongin aku.."

"aku tak butuh jawabanmu sekarang. Fikirkan saja baik-baik. Dan jika itu akan membuatku menunggu bertahun-tahun lagipun, aku akan terima."

"Jongin gomawo.."

"hmm?"

"karena kau sudah begi—"

"oh jadi kau sudah mendapatkan penggantiku, sekarang. Tapi kenapa dengan namja labil ini?" aku dan kau seketika membalikkan badan kemudian mendapati kris wu-bocah sialan itu telah berdiri dihadapan kita sambil tertawa lebar. Disampingnya, berdiri—wow. 4 orang wanita.

Aku menggeram pelan kemudian bangkit dari dudukku. "apa maumu hah?!"

BUGH. Satu pukulan dariku kena telak di pipinya. Ia pun jatuh ketanah dan mengerang pelan.

"hei labil! Kenapa kau senang sekali melukai wajah tampanku dengan tangan kotormu, hah?!" serunya sambil mengerang pelan. Wanita-wanita disekelingnya pun seketika berteriak heboh dan dalam sekejap kami sudah dikelilingi oleh puluhan orang.

"kenapa memangnya? Itu memang pantas untukmu, kau tahu?!" DUAGH. Kali ini kulayangkan tendanganku keperutnya.

"ARRGGHH! Hei yeoja bodoh! Hentikan namja labil ini!" serunya lagi sambil tetap mengerang.

"apa kau bilang?! Kau mengatainya bodoh? Brengsek!" aku akan melayangkan tinjuku lagi tapi terhenti sesaat ketika kau melayangkan tamparanmu dipipinya.

PLAK

"terima ini karena kau telah mengataiku! Kau lah yang membuatku sepeti yeoja bodoh!"

PLAK. Lagi. aku tercengang. Kau menamparnya lagi dengan kuat sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku kira..kau akan menangis.

"dan ini karena kau telah memukuli Jongin beberapa bulan yang lalu!" aku membulatkan mataku.

PLAK!

"dan ini untuk salam perpisahan kita, bye.."

"..."

"Jongin kenapa kau diam saja disana? Ayo pergi." Kau menggamit lenganku dan tersenyum lebar. Kitapun meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"hey.." panggilku.

"yah?"

"kau..tidak apa-apa?"

"anniyo. Gwenchana aku rasa aku memang tak pantas mencintainya. Hahaha tadi itu menyenangkan sekali."

"kau sudah berubah menjadi yeoja yang kuat ya, aku suka " seruku sambil mengacak rambutmu dan menginjak gas meninggalkan taman hiburan.

"hehehe Jongin.."

"hmm?"

"gomawo ya..telah membuka mata hatiku.."

"huh?"

"kau telah membuatku mengerti..kita tidak boleh terbutakan oleh yang namanya cinta."

"hahaha" aku terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapanmu.

"Jongin.."

"yeah.."

"gomawo..telah mencintaiku, aku akan berusaha untuk membuka hatiku untukmu.."

"baiklah. Sudah kubilang, aku akan menunggu."

_The only one for you_

_Me_

**END**

Well, sebenarnya ini ff straight lama dengan cast taemin yang gue republish ulang versi kaisoonya. Mungkin ada banyak typo atau bagian yang ga jelas alurnya. But, I hope you like this one guys, this is my first time as an author at FFN.

I really appreciate your review! Thanks ^^


End file.
